1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to air-ride suspension systems for vehicles, and more particularly to an air-ride suspension assembly adapted to be fabricated and provided in kit form for installation as an integrated unit on the frame of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, is replete with air-ride suspension systems of numerous configurations. One such system is that disclosed in U.S. Letters Patent No. 3,866,894 to Phillip J. Sweet et al, the disclosure being incorporated herein by reference thereto.
However, as can be appreciated by those familiar with the design, installation and operation of air-ride suspension systems, it often becomes desirable to convert suspension systems, characterized by leaf springs and the like, to suspension systems, characterized by air bags. The desirability for conversion may occur after the vehicle with which the suspension system is associated has been in operation for a substantial period of time. Heretofore, in order to accommodate a conversion of a suspension assembly for a given vehicle, it has been found necessary to remove the vehicle from an operational status, with an attendant loss of productivity, for a period sufficient to accommodate the desired conversion. Usually this period is of a substantial duration and results in an economic loss of significant proportions.
Moreover, heretofore substantial difficulty has been encountered in converting a suspension system for a vehicle equipped with a live axle to a suspension system utilizing an air bag. This difficulty arises, in part, because of limitations on space and the difficulties inherently encountered in re-fitting a suspension system with the frame of a vehicle.
Consequently, as is generally recognized in the industry, there exists a need for an air-ride suspension system particularly suited for use in rapidly and economically re-fitting vehicles, particularly those characterized by live axles, such as trucks, tractors and the like, in order to convert conventional suspension systems to air-ride suspension systems with minimal labor requirements and loss of operational time.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a pre-fabricated air-ride suspension system which is particularly adapted for use in converting suspension systems characterized by leaf springs to suspension systems characterized by air bags, whereby down-time for the vehicle and the labor required of shop personnel are minimized.